


The Good Fight

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-24
Updated: 2003-12-24
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday-verse Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Gimmie Challenge: Gunn, Country, Alternate Universe, Stake, Soul

He's tracked his lover down this far. Through Sacramento, Louisiana and now to the back woods of Georgia. A place full of Deliverance and Texas Chainsaw Massacre types that Gunn, for all his lack of fear of vampires, didn't like too much.

There was a sound to his left. Soft and almost not there. He let a bolt fly from his crossbow and there was a cry of pain and a thump as his target hit the ground.

Running over he put the stake against Wesley's heart.

"Gunn," he gasped. "Soul. I have a-"

Gunn didn't wait for the rest.


End file.
